


What Chains You To This Life?

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aingst, Faith in Friends, Gen, Mental Torture, Pain, locked-up, mentioning of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Prompto is being mentally tortured by Ardyn.





	What Chains You To This Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Vathekael asked me: “What chains you to this life? What keeps you here?”, with Prompto! :D
> 
> It became angst as it was at the same time as some of my other drabbles like When is it Enough, and I will die for this cause.

“What chains you to this life? What keeps you here?” A smooth voice purred to Prompto as his body jerked violently. Yellow lights hurt his eyes, hurting his brain as he looked around disoriented. Had it been another hallucination? Another one where he had to kill himself. Or Noctis…Ignis…Gladio.

Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he realized he was still locked up. Still alone, not with his friends. “Noctis….” he cried softly as he vividly remembered being attacked over and over by his friend. He thought he had been his friend at least. It had hurt. Why had Noctis attacked him. Did he realize what he truly was…an MT? One of the monsters that destroyed his home town, killed so many of their friends.

No, no, no. It couldn’t be. Noctis was his friend. He remembered Ardyn being there. Ardyn must have done something. Noctis had already been on edge during the train trip, especially after getting into a fight with Gladio. He flinched as he remembered being shoved away by Gladio as if he had been a ragdoll. 

Maybe he didn’t belong with them. He wasn’t strong. Or special. Maybe it was better to die. Better to give up. What kept him here….he didn’t belong here. He was a science experiment. A freak…..

Why did his mental voice sound so weird….so…not him. “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” A malicious voice chuckled, and Ardyn materialized before him. A diabolical smirk on his face.  

“You want to chains me to this life? What keeps me here? My friends…my friends are what keep me here! And they will find me! Mark my words!”


End file.
